Arranged WHAT!
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Ulrich is forced to marry Sissi by his parents. But when and old crush shows up will Ulrich stay in the forced marriage or will he follow his heart and marry the women he loves.
1. moving back home with

Chapter 1

Ulrich had left Kadic five years ago he was still friends with everyone except one person Yumi. After she left her family moved back to Japan and she had been gone now for six years. He missed he like crazy but he had no way to get in contact with her. She changed her cell number and he didn't know her house number in Japan. His family had moved back to Germany after he graduated. But now he wanted to move back to France and his parents allowed it but not before they told him that he was to be married. He had to marry Sissi and he knew he was doomed.

This was all Sissi hoped for. She had always had feeling for Ulrich and now he was stuck with her and that was the worst torture ever. Ulrich had just moved back to France with Sissi and they were going back to Germany to get married which was going to be in a few months. Ulrich did not want this he wanted to get married because of love not because his parent forced him to so he had no choice. Sissi was going to be the death of him he couldn't stand her back then and he couldn't stand her now. Sissi had left for a week with a few friends so he was free of her for five days so he spent those days with Jermie, Alieta, and Odd. When he showed up at their house they told him they had a surprise for him.

He was excited but also a little nervous he could not think what his friends got him. They told him it was not a wedding present just a small little gift. They knew he needed some cheering up so they called the only person that could make him feel that way. They told him he had to wait till tomorrow because the gift wasn't here yet. The next morning Ulrich was the first one up so he got dressed went downstairs and made coffee and started to make everyone breakfast. Odd was the next one up he poured himself some coffee and he and Ulrich mad polite conversation and caught up they hadn't talked in a while. Jermie and Alieta were both up at the same time. Jermie poured both of them coffee and Ulrich had just finished cooking. He put everything on the table and let them get what they wanted first and then as he was about to grab food and sit down the doorbell rang and Ulrich put his empty plate down and went to go answer the door.

When he did he did not see anyone till the person came into view and a smile came across his face the person he had missed the most since she left was standing right in front of him. "Hey Ulrich I heard about you and Sissi I bet it must suck so I came here to hand with you guys and hopefully make you feel a little better." Ulrich smiled and ushered her in and she sat down and joined them for breakfast.


	2. big mistake

Chapter 2

After breakfast the rest of the crew ran out and left Ulrich and Yumi alone together. "So your going to marry Sissi who would have thought?" Ulrich frowned. " it wasn't my choice it was arranged my parents made me get married to her." Yumi smiled. "Oh really well that must suck that you parents made you get married to someone you hate." Ulrich sighed. "Well Sissi's not as bad as she used to be." Yumi jumped up. "Not that bad come on Ulrich you have got to be kidding me you hated her!" At this Ulrich jumped up. "I used to but now she's not as obsessed as you seem to be right now! Come on Yumi your dating Willam now so you have no right to get on me! I was waiting for you when you told me you and Willam were together my heart broke so get over yourself!

Yumi sat down on the couch and began crying. "Willam and I broke up before I came here to see you guys." Ulrich's jaw dropped and he sat down next to Yumi. "I'm so sorry Yumi I had no idea can you please forgive me I didn't mean any of that it's just that I felt we were back at Kadic fighting like we did almost everyday." Yumi looked at him and smiled and he opened his arms and she fell into his arms. He was stronger than he used to be and it made her feel safe to have the boy she loved hold he in his arms as the big strong man he was. Willam was nowhere near as strong as Ulrich was and Yumi was jealous of Sissi because she got the man Yumi was dying to have all to herself.

Ulrich held Yumi until she was just sniffling then he let her go. "You doing okay now?" Yumi nodded. "Yes. Thanks Ulrich you were here for me like you used be I'm sorry I'm such a mess I just missed all of you so much but you the most it had been a while since I had seen you. Your looking good and your stronger. Are you working out now?" Ulrich laughed. "Yea more weights than martial arts now because I don't have my martial arts partner around anymore it's not the same without you there. You were the only person that was any competition." Yumi pulled him up. "Come on I know a place not to far from here where we can have one last training session before you get married."

Ulrich smiled grabbed his car keys and him and Yumi headed off. They made small talk and Yumi would stop once in a while to give him directions. Yumi told them they had martial arts unifroms they could change into so Ulrich went to the boys locker room and Yumi went to the girls. They also picked up black belts and went to train. Ulrich won the training fight and he did something he wanted to do since the first time he pinned Yumi down. He leaned down and place a quick kiss on her lips then her got up and ran off to get changed and Yumi did the same then he drove back to his house after her dropped off Yumi at Jermie and Alieta's place.


	3. guess who?

Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter will be in Ulrich's point of view to show how he feels about the kiss and the next chapter will be in Yumi's.

Ulrich's POV

I can not believe I kissed Yumi. I still love her I always have but I'm supposed to marry Sissi nothing can ever happen like that again with Yumi. I do feel bad running out on her maybe I should call her and apologize for what I did. I picked up my phone which was sitting on the table in front of me and I called Yumi. After three rings she picked up. "Hello" I could tell she had been crying by the tone of her voice. "Hey Yumi it's me. Look I'm really sorry I ran out like that I was a little freaked out." Yumi was quiet for a moment than she spoke up. "No Ulrich it's fine I understand. Are we still friends?"

I laughed how could she think anything changed. "Yeah we're still friends we always will be that will never change I can promise you that." Yumi laughed and then spoke up again. "Can I come over I really want to talk to you face to face about this. Alieta and Jeremy told me where you live. I can be there in 25 minutes." I thought about it for a while then I responded. "Sure why not? It's easier if we talk face to face and Sissi won't be home for the rest of the week so you don't need to worry about you being here. She went on a shopping spree in London with her friends so we should be fine." I could tell Yumi was smiling when she answered me. "Ok I'll be there soon bye Ulrich." I smiled "Bye Yumes."

After I hung up with Yumi I went up to my room to get changed what I was wearing was some of my old high school style clothes I wanted to look older and more mature to Yumi like I did when she came to suprise me. About 15 minutes after I got changed Yumi knocked on the door so I went to answer it. When I opened the door it wasn't Yumi it was Sissi she was back early and I was freaking out. "Sissi what are you doing back? I thought you were going to be gone this whole week." Sissi smiled at me then gave me a kiss. "I decided to come back early and surprise you I missed you. Why did you have plans with anyone today." I looked down. "Yeah one friend." Sissi laughed. "Which one Jeremy, Alieta, Odd?" I shook me head. "Yumi." I said quietly.

She looked at me and her jaw fell she didn't know Yumi was in France she thought she was still in Japan. "Why is she here I thought her and Willam were planning to get married." I looked up at her. "She came to see me her and Willam broke up before she came here. She's single as far as I know." Sissi stomped her foot and walked over to me. "So why are you spending time with her are you planning on marrying her instead of me because if I remember right your parents told you if you marry someone other than me they would disown you. Do you want that to happen Ulrich dear." I can't believe she still calls me Ulrich dear I hate it. "No I'll call and cancel my plans right now." Sissi sat down smiling and I went to call Yumi."


	4. Ulrich calls

Chapter 4

A/N: yeah I know I've been gone for a while. I had a stomach flu and I was working on my other stories but I'm back so I will put up two chapters for this. This is about the kiss in Yumi's POV.

Yumi's POV

I can't believe he just kissed me like that and ran off. I know it didn't mean anything but I can't lie I still love him. After all this my heart broke I just had to let it out and cry. After a few minutes my phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D. it was Ulrich. I Picked up. "Hello." It was quiet for a moment then he spoke up. "Hey Yumi it's me. Look I'm really sorry I ran out like that I was a little freaked out." I was quiet trying to think of what to say then it came to me. "No Ulrich it's fine I understand. Are we still friends?

I heard him laugh. I was foolish to think that would change. "Yeah were still friends we always will be that will never change I can promise you that." I laughed then spoke again. "Can I come over I really want to talk to you face to face about this? Alieta and Jeremy told me where you live I can be there in 25 minutes." He was quiet and I knew he was thinking about it then he finally said. "Sure why not? It's easier if we talk face to face and Sissi won't be home for the rest of the week so you don't have to worry about being here. She went on a shopping spree with friends in London so we should be fine." I smiled I was glad Sissi wasn't going to be around. "Ok I'll be there soon bye Ulrich." He answered back "Bye Yumes."

After I hung up my phone I went upstairs to get ready grabbed my car keys and headed to Ulrich's place. I was wearing the same outfit I wore the day we shut down the supercomputer I knew he always liked it. As I stopped at a store to pick up something to take to his house I thought I saw Sissi but I convinced myself that wasn't possible Ulrich told me she was in London so there was no way she could be here. As I left the store and got to Ulrich's house I saw a car in the driveway. I didn't know he had company. I thought maybe Sam and Odd came by a little earlier and hopefully they would leave soon. When I got close to his door I heard screaming.

One voice was Ulrich's the other's I could tell was Sissi and I knew they were fighting. "Why is she here I thought her and Willam were planning to get married." I heard Ulrich say. "She came to see me her and Willam broke up before she came here." I heard Sissi stomp her foot and walk over to him. "So why are you spending time with her are you planning on marrying her instead of me because if I remember right you parents told you if you married someone other than me they would disown you. Do you want that to happen Ulrich dear?" I knew Ulrich hated when she called him that and to me it was a low blow to use his parents as leverage. "No I'll go an cancel my plans." When I heard him say this I ran back to my car when I got in my phone rang.


	5. goobye

Chapter 5

Yumi answered her phone after it rang. "Hello?" Ulrich spoke "Hey Yumi it's me. I'm sorry to call last minute but Sissi came home so we might have to meet up somewhere tomorrow maybe get coffee?" Yumi sighed "Yeah Ulrich that sounds good just send me the info tonight and we will meet up in the morning." Ulrich smiled "Okay again Yumi I'm sorry I didn't think she would come home early. I'll see you in the morning." Yumi smiled she was glad Ulrich was looking forward to seeing her. "Okay bye Ulrich." She hung up and drove back to Jermie and Alieta's house and went upstairs. Later that night Ulrich texted her where to meet him and she fell asleep excited about tomorrow.

When she woke up she took a shower, blow dried her hair, got dressed, got in her car and drove off to meet Ulrich. When she walked in and saw him she smiled. "Hey. I was a little disappointed when you called to cancel because Sissi came home." Ulrich looked up and smiled. "She blew up on me when she heard I was going to meet up with you so I cancelled so she would calm down and it seemed to work." Yumi laughed. "Look Ulrich I have something I need to tell you and I want you to promise you won't freak out or run out on me." Ulrich nodded his head at Yumi and she began to tell him how she really still felt. Before Yumi could begin speaking Ulrich's phone rang. "Sorry Yumi let me take this call really quick." When Ulrich walked away Yumi could hear that he was talking to Sissi. He walked back and sat back down. "Sorry she wanted to make sure I was going to be home tonight after work. So what did you want to tell me."

Yumi drew in a deep breath and then began speaking. "As you know back at Kadic we both had feeling for each other and when I moved back to Japan with my family we decided to stop talking. Well in Japan no matter what I never stopped thinking about you. I wanted to call you but I was afraid it wouldn't go over well so I just got rid of your number. I guess what I'm trying to say is I still love you Ulrich. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I just can't hold it in anymore. I know your with Sissi now and nothing will happen with you and I but I just needed you to know how I felt." Ulrich stayed quiet. "Please Ulrich say something." Ulrich stayed quiet for a few minutes before he spoke. "Your right you shouldn't have told me that. I knew that you still had feelings for me when you told me you were disappointed that Sissi came home early. I thought you would be upset but not disappointed. No friend would say that. What did you think was going to happen if you came by that you would just tell me all this and I would let you fall back in my arms. Yumi I'm getting married you should have told me this before you left for Japan. I gotta go I'm running late if you want to talk to me as Odd or Jermie to deliver your message I don't want to talk to you for a while." As Ulrich walked out Yumi ran after him. "You know what Stern you haven't changed at all. You are the same guy you have always been. Why are you so afraid of following your heart? I know you don't love Sissi and don't try to deny that you have feelings for me." Ulrich turned and stormed towards her. " I can't be with you because one I don't have feelings for you and second I can not afford to lose my parents goodbye Yumi. Maybe I will talk to you later."

A/N: I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy


	6. I'm sorrry

Chapter 6

Ulrich felt bad all day at work for what he said to Yumi he didn't mean to get mad at her like that he let his emotions get the better of him. He decided that before work was over he would call her and apologize. So as he was leaving work he picked up his phone and called Yumi. "Hey Yumi it's me. I'm really sorry for the way I acted I was just a little shocked I really didn't know what to say. Look let's meet up and have a real talk we can figure out where we both are with each other." Yumi agreed with him and the planned to meet up so they could talk. So Ulrich was the first one there and when he sat down he got a text from Yumi telling him she was almost there. When he looked at the door she walked through.

She sat down and smiled at him. "Hey Ulrich it's good to see you again. Look I'm sorry for what I said that was out of line. Just forget I said anything let's just go back to just being friends." Ulrich quickly shook his head. "I can't. I realized after I left that I felt the same way about you as you did about me. Yumi I love you too." Yumi smiled then leaned across the table and connected her lips to Ulrich's. As they were lost in the kiss Sissi walked by and when she saw them she stormed in. "Yumi step away from my fiancé he want's nothing to do with you." She pushed Yumi off of him then grabbed Ulrich's arm. "Let's go your parents are coming to visit tonight."

Ulrich looked at Yumi with sadness in his eyes than left. Yumi got in her car and headed off she needed to get some sleep. As she was dozing off she got a call from Ulrich. "Hey Yumi look I'm sorry for what Sissi did. She thinks that things might go back to the way they were at Kadic and I think she may be right." Yumi was silent for a moment. "What do you mean she might be right?" Ulrich sighed then thought about how to say what he wanted to say. "Well in Kadic you and I would dance around none of us admitting how we really felt. I never wanted to be with Sissi I always wanted you but you never seemed to want to be with me and it broke my heart and made me feel like I could never have you." Yumi smiled to herself then spoke. "Ulrich you should tell your parents you don't want to marry Sissi I'm sure they will understand just tell them you are in love with someone else they will completely understand I promise you that." Ulrich thought about it for a minute. "Let me think about it then I'll let you know what I'm going to do.


End file.
